I Waited
by daisherz365
Summary: NACY. A terrible attack in a coffee shop makes Macy angry and mad at all the wrong people. It takes Nick a whole year to figure out that he waited too long. Sorry bad summary but good one-shot. R & R


I couldn't understand what was happening at the time and nor could I understand it now. But the pain that was in my legs gave me such a much clearer idea of what was going on. It was just so scary the way I couldn't move. The way I wanted to scream but I forbid myself from doing in the first place.

**1 hour ago…**

I came into the same coffee shop just to get some time to myself. I needed to just spend some time alone and not think about what had happened today. How I once again ended up hurting him. How I couldn't stop for once not hurt them. I was trying to figure out if I should avoid them at all costs when the door opened.

I wasn't too alarmed when I saw him and that "friend" of his pass me by and just go on up to order drinks. I just smiled when he waved and kept on to his table with his friend. It really didn't phase me much when he didn't come over to talk to me for a minute.

I could really careless right now. I just wanted to be at peace. I didn't want to have to deal with drama right now. I sat quietly as I turned to look at the book that I had started to read once I got here. I just had to lose myself in something else than my pitiful excuse of a life. It was just that simple.

I need some peace and that's what I was getting as I grew deeper into the book that seemed to remind me about so many things in my life that I didn't want to talk about.

I skipped a page or to just so I wouldn't have to relive some of the things that I wasn't particularly fond of. I was nearing the end of my cappuccino when I heard the hustle and bustle of outside. I got up and start to head for the counter so that I could get another one when I heard the first scream. I thought it was just because a girl spotted him here but I was clearly mistakened.

Soon I learned that the screams would be of some kind of horror. I started to walk towards the counter when I felt myself get heavier. It was weird how I tried to trudge on but it just wasn't working for me. I fell back again one of the tables that was near me and tried to force myself to get up.

"Are you okay miss?" A older man asked as I leaned against his chair. He obviously wasn't looking at the destruction that was starting around us. I didn't answer instead I looked at my legs.

**Why won't you help me this time? What's going on?**

The screams seemed to start to grow all around us and I finally collapsed on the ground as I felt another shock to my lower half.

**What was he doing?**

I rolled over on my stomach and started to crawl over to my table but then things seemed to get worse. A piece of debris fell on my legs disabling me from going any further.

**Why are they doing this?**

That's when I saw them they had came in and spotted me. I tried to shift away but it wasn't working. The one with the gone walked over pretending not to look and stepped on the debris that was on my legs. I couldn't hear the screams that erupted from my lips over the screams of the others around us. I was crying because of the pain that he was putting me in.

"Stop." I whispered lightly.

I didn't understand why this was happening. I couldn't fathom the reason anyone would want to come after me or anyone else in here for that matter. This pain was hurting me to the point where I could no longer focus, all I knew was that I was seeping into the darkness. It was a place that I was happy to be in right about now.

I couldn't feel them as I awoke in the hospital. I couldn't feel them at all. I was so scared that I quickly hit the nurse call button.

Instead of a nurse I got a doctor. I didn't even want to hear the words that I knew he was already about to tell me. It was just too much for one day.

"Paralyzed." He said. Even hearing the word brought tears and shaking to my form. It just makes me more angry and frustrated. I pulled at my hair as I grew more and more angry at myself. I should have just left. I shouldn't even been in town.

"Macy?" I heard Stella call as she stepped in the door. Why couldn't I be alone for just one measly second? I knew that she didn't come alone neither, I don't know why I wouldn't look up when I knew that they all were here.

I didn't answer her I just waited for all of them to move around. They did just as I thought they would. The eldest two walked around to put a hand on one of my shoulders. She sat beside and put her hand on one of them and that's when I started crying not because I was angry and frustrated but because I realized that I couldn't feel it.

"I…can't…feel your hand." I told her and she watched me sadly. I felt the two boy's hands tighten on my shoulder. I was shaking again and I couldn't explain why the other one was here. He served no purpose.

"I know. I just wanted to try to see if it he was lying or not." She motioned to him. I didn't want him to be here. He shouldn't be here.

"Why are you here?" I said with as much venom as I could muster at this moment.

"Guys let me talk to Mace alone." He said.

I shook my head. There was no way that I was about to talk to him alone.

"No." I said.

"Macy just talk to him." I heard her say. As she and the other two cowardly rushed out of the room.

I closed my eyes just so I wouldn't have to look at his face.

"You could have let me die." I surprised myself by saying that rather calmly.

"But I didn't. I don't want you dead." I heard him walking. But where was he going.

"Oh sure you don't."

"I don't." I could here him starting to get upset.

"Why did you go to the same place as me Nick?"

"I didn't pick the place she did."

"Oh right, so you wouldn't just tell her that you didn't want to go there. You knew I would be there. So why did you stay there even when you saw that I was there?"

"Because I wanted to see you."

"Liar."

"Open your eyes and say it."

I felt like we were just talking to be talking.

"I'd rather not."

"How come?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Did you save me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Stella would have killed me so I had to."

"No, you could of--."

"STOP IT!" I opened my eyes abruptly to see him standing right beside me.

We didn't speak after that.

**GRADUATION DAY**

I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't ready to go out there and give that speech. I knew that their eyes would just tear me apart. So instead of going to the ceremony where they would need me I stayed inside of the school in the hallways.

I was starting to think back on that day.

"I wish I would of died." I said softly. I knew I was crying but I didn't expect anyone to see it.

"No you don't."

"Why are you here?" I sighed and started to push my way from him.

"To talk to you like I was supposed to that day."

"Why bother?" I said quietly as I started to gain speed. I didn't want to be here with him alone.

"I should be the one in that chair." I stopped and waited for him to continue.

"Don't say that." I was shaking.

"No, it's true. They were after me."

"What? Why?!"

"Some accident that happened after a concert but that's beside the point. Macy I feel guilty because I should have been with you instead of with Amy. I should have talked to you about this that day in the hospital."

"It wasn't your fault." I whirled back around to face him and saw how pained he was.

"I feel like it does. You hate me and I don't want you to because I don't hate you Macy."

"I never said I hated you."

"You sure as hell acted like you did."

"I was frustrated and angry at myself."

I pushed forward until I was a few inches away from him.

"Why?"

"Because I should have left town, I just wanted to be there because it was the only place I could think of that gave me peace."

"Okay well, I want to tell you something that you might not want to hear."

"What is it?"

"That I like you."

"I like you too." I thought he was talking about friendship wise.

"Do you understand what I mean?"

"Sure, like friends do." I smiled.

"No, I like you more than that."

"Where's this coming from?"

"It's always been there Macy. I just liked to push you away so that I wouldn't ever have to tell you that I do in fact have feelings for you."

"I think that you are just trying to make me go out there." I muttered.

"I think that you are the one afraid of me now."

"I'm not afraid."

"Then prove it."

"I can't."

"Sure you can. Tell me what you think of me."

"I think you are a quiet, intense idiot who doesn't know how to shut up." I looked down and I couldn't help but think I 'm being ridiculous now.

"I think you want me to leave that's why you just said that."

"Will you leave?" I asked hopefully.

"Not until you tell me the truth."

I sighed.

"Fine, I think you are too amazing to settle for the girls that you end up liking. I hate when your sad because then it makes me feel bad. I love how you get into a song and how you pretend to care about what your brothers say. Is that enough?"

"You forgot something."

"What?"

"Do you like me?"

"Yes, Nick Lucas I do like you."

"Good." He stepped forward and just looked down at me. Was he about to kiss me or what? He grabbed my hands and pulled me out of the chair and held me quite close to him before he leaned down to kiss me. I thought about not kissing him back but then got caught up to not too. Once he pulled away he said, "You're beautiful, and kind, and sensitive, and just too damn amazing for me not to forget. I love you Macy Misa."

"I love you too Nick Lucas."

**A/N: Hey guys so I thought I'd do a one-shot and I'm not so sure how it came out but here it is. Review would make me smiley. (:**

**-daisha/daisherz365**


End file.
